


Stress reliever

by Ultimatehomo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatehomo/pseuds/Ultimatehomo
Summary: After a stressful day of work, Angela helps Fareeha unwind.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Stress reliever

**Author's Note:**

> My first take on smut. Hope you enjoy.

Slouching through the front door was Pharah, well... That was her agent name. Outside of work, she was known as Fareeha. Today was beyond the usual 'take-point-move-payload', the mission lasted hours upon hours and every muscle in her body ached. She was glad to be home... Not to mention if her calculations were correct, someone else should be home as well.

"Mhhh... Habibi?" Fareeha called throughout the home, beckoning for her wife. However, she gained no answer. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and looked up at the clock in the living room. If was 1 AM in the morning. Angela was usually waiting for her or working her pretty head off on her laptop, messing around with medical reports and what not. Fareeha nailed it down that her wife was just asleep, even if it was a rare occurrence. Being the world's famous angelic doctor would tire her out too.

Fareeha groaned in pain from her aching muscles and shrugged off the duffel bag with her sweat-soaked clothes onto the floor, slipping off her shoes and tiredly moving herself upstairs... But the closer she got to her and Angela's bedroom, her ears twitched to the noise of... Music? It was soft, sounded like a form of sweet jazz. The woman couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"What has she planned now...?" She said out loud before pushing open the door.

Her jaw dropped slightly as she looked inside. The light was dim, the only source of light was lit candles across the room. On the bed was scattered rose petals... As well as her wife lying in a French girl pose, clad only in a robe.

"Well, hello there, liebe..." The sultry voice of her wife called to her. Fareeha swore that the blue eyes of hers were glowing.

"U-Uhm..." Was all that the younger woman could utter out, but she was hushed by a finger pressed to her lips anyway.

"Ssshh..." Angela hissed, gently grabbing Fareeha by her wrists and bringing her closer to the bed, before standing up to push her into it. Fareeha didn't complain. She allowed herself to fall backwards on the plush bed. "A pretty bird told me you were ever so stressed at work..." Angela cooed, climbing herself on top of the burly woman before her, stroking her cheek also. "So I'm going to help you unwind, liebe... Would you like that?"

Fareeha nodded.

"Good..." Angela smiled gently, her fingertips tracing the hem of Fareeha's black shirt. "Just relax, liebe... Let the doctor take care of you." In one shift motion, the shirt came off, revealing the toned body of Fareeha. Over the years, Angela never felt less than happy to see her wife's lovely abdomen and plush breasts. As the angel reached behind the blue bird to unclip her bra, she moved down to lock lips with another familiar set, tossing the bra to the side.

Angela drew shapes and numbers across Fareeha's abs, tracing the grooves and massaging each hard muscle with her fingertips. Angela gasped for dramatic effect. "You're so tense..." Her voice was laden with concern. Slowly, she reached her hands to her wife's biceps, massaging them with care. "What has got you so stressed today, liebe? Tell me." Her voice was so soft, so gentle. Fareeha couldn't help but melt under her affections.

"Ah, w-well... I barely got any breathers... There was every talon agent that I-I can think of... Almost felt like I was running out of rockets..." Fareeha chuckled lightly, albeit nervously. Her face was redder than a tomato which got the blonde giggling.

"That won't do," The blonde in question sighed, her hand skimming over her wife's chest, thumbs occasionally brushing against the now harden nubs, eliciting a gentle groan from Fareeha.

The embarrassment was real as Fareeha shielded the bottom half of her face with an arm, eyes closed and head tilting to the side. Angela guessed she should stop teasing and _really_ help her wife unwind.

Angela slid the belt to her robe off with ease and it opened with ease, revealing her perfect, slightly scarred body. Her pale skin looking like creamy milk in the candle light. Using Pharah's closed eyes an advantage, she leaned down to place sweet butterfly kisses against her neck and collarbone, hands doing their work with taking off the woman's tracksuit pants.

"Are you relaxed, liebe...?" The warm breath and husky voice against her neck made Fareeha shudder, but she nodded. "Good." The angel smirked, taking no time to move off the others boxers.

"My my... You're already soaking and hot.. You needed me that badly, hm?" The blonde woman chuckled softly, her lithe fingers stroking down from her wife's abs to her beautiful - and soaking - pussy. Fareeha groaned and instinctively bucked her hips upwards as Angela used her index and middle finger to stroke on her slit, thumb caressing and massaging her clit.

"A-Ang..." Was all that Fareeha could muster out, sweat pouring onto the sheets as she was mercilessly played with.

"What is it, liebe...?" Angela whispered, her free hand coming to her wife's breasts to gently fondle one in her hand.

"P-Please..." Fareeha begged, her eyes opening to look down pleasingly at her angel, which only had the angel give a smirk in response. It wasn't very often that Fareeha would let Angela top her, but in this occasion... She would be lying if she said she wasn't in heaven.

Angela didn't say anymore, she simply nodded as two of her fingers slid into her wife's slit, thumb still teasing with the sensitive bundle of nerve. Fareeha gasped and clenched her hands on the sheets, but eventually she relaxed and sighed out her moans as Angela picked up a thrusting rhythm. Slow but steady. 

"That's a good girl... Relax, my love..." The doctor cooed, kissing against her lover's now hot skin as she pumped her fingers in and out, in and out... She could feel the vaginal muscles closing around her fingers, desperately holding onto them as if her wife's pussy didn't want them to go. Angela was sure her beautiful wife was close, from the way her panting was more erratic and her hips bucked more than usual.

But she pulled her fingers out, her heart slightly aching to hear the frustrated whines of her beautiful and sexy wife. "I'm sorry, liebe... But I will make sure you'll have a mind breaking climax.. Just hang on for a moment." Unsurprisingly she was met with a confused look from her wife standing up and bending to the side of the bed. But Fareeha's questions were answered and her eyes widened as she saw what was strapped to her wife's hips.

"O-Oh..." Fareeha said, her cheeks and the tips of her ears blushed as she eyed up the equipment. She's used this before but on Angela, this would be the first time she would be fucked by her usually submissive wife.

Angela just smiled and repositioned herself in between her wife's legs, the soft silicone of the shaft just resting on Fareeha's slit. "Are you ready, Liebe...? Just relax, sweetheart, let the pleasure take you away." Fareeha nodded and shuffled herself a bit on the bed to get comfortable, her eyes looking off to the side.

"I..I love you, habibi..." 

Angela's heart melt right then and there as she wrapped her arms around Fareeha's waist, a happy smile on her lips. "And I love you too, liebling..." Angela's hips slowly thrust forward, the tip of the fake cock sliding right into her lover's snatch. Which admittedly surprised Angela from how easy it was to get it in... She assumed her wife's love juices helped in that regard.

"A-Angela-aaah..." Fareeha crowned out in bliss, her breathing picking up in speed as she wrapped her strong legs around Angela's waist, forcing more of the length inside of her. Angela raised an eyebrow to the eagerness but she obliged, rocking her hips backwards and forwards. Angela smiled sweetly at the increasing volume of her wife's moans, a hand gently stroking through the tussle of Fareeha's hair.

"You're doing so good, liebe..." Angela cooed, testing the waters as started to pick up the pace of her thrusting, feeling her wife's body shake underneath her. "You like this? You like it when I fuck you...?" She whispered against Fareeha's ear. At first she got a response that didn't even sound like English, but Fareeha was happy to repeat.

"Y-Yes, Angela... I-I love it, so..so much.. Aaah-hah! Right there! Oh f-fuck..." 

Angela giggled, from the sounds of it, her wife was beginning to meet her stop. Her thrusting was now at a pounding pace, the sounds of skin slapping on skin, and Fareeha's loud moans, filled the room. The angel was a little bit jealous on how much fun her wife was having underneath her. But it was her night to relax, so Angela would to wait another time.

"F-Faaah... A-Angelaaa!" Fareeha called out in bliss as her body shook, orgasming harder than she ever had before, juices sliding down the base of the strap-on cock. Then everything went all silent as Angela's thrusting turned to a halt.

"Fareeha?" Angela asked softly, tilting her head before promptly giggling. She pressured the poor thing so well that she passed out... No bother. Angela slowly slid herself out and placed the strap-on on the floor, blowing out all of the candles and laying down to her sleeping wife, cuddling herself up to her.

* * *

In the morning, Fareeha's eyes fluttered open to the sound of light jazz and birds tweeting, the sun peeking through the curtains as she sat up, noticing she was naked. The thoughts of last night creept into her mind as she laid down, letting out a dreamy sigh.

"Morning, you." A sweet and familiar voice spoke to her. Turning her head, she saw none other than her wife laying on her side and smiling at her. "Had a nice time last night?"

Fareeha laughed. "The best." She said, turning on her side as well to bring her gorgeous wife into a strong and protective cuddle. "...Can we please do that more often...?"

Angela giggled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Anytime."


End file.
